Survivor: Karmel Islands: Another Retelling
by Soliddude1175
Summary: As being a competitor in a Survivor forum, I decided to put my expirienced in here, along with whatever I could gather from the other tribe. So follow Mike and the others as they battle to be the Sole Survivor, and stop another threat from potentially destroying them all...
1. The intro

_I apologize if you were looking foward to me updating something else. Sole Smasher, Big Brother, heck, even Tale of Horror or Amazing Race. But I decided I want to do this. Some of my early fans may recall that I attempted to do a Survivor story but failed and deleted it. Well, as I've mentioned before, I'm in a forum called Survivor Karmel Islands, it's being hosted by AdmiralBobbery, you can find him on my favorite author list, and I've managed to get rather far._

_So, I decided to put the mishaps of all this in one story that goes through the events that me and my opponents went through, as a makeup for the Survivor I never completed. It's really good, and later down the road, you'll actually see a plot line form that may pop out from nowhere, but it becomes essential later down the road. So, without further ado, I present to you the intro of the Karmel Islands. _

* * *

Bobbery stood on the fringe of the sands, letting the water touch his feet. In the distance, a boat raced towards the shore of the Karmel Isles, carrying with it eighteen contestants. Although the casting call had stated sixteen, the host had been so elated by many of the auditions that he bumped up the acceptance level to eighteen. As the boat reached the shore, thirteen of the eighteen contestants jumped onto the beach, facing the host.

"Welcome!" Bobbery said warmly, "You're all about to embark upon a new adventure, but I'm about to deliver some shocking news."

The castaways eyed one another uneasily.

"You probably noticed this, but there are only thirteen of you. What happened to the other five? Well, I'll tell you. They will be returning players." Bobbery grinned. The contestants were rather shocked. Who would they have to face?

"Every one of them are from the season 'Battle of the Authors'. Can you guess which? I'll give the audience a rundown of who's who."

Nicole (Nicole Peach)

Brandon (Brandon64Brawler)

Phoenix (TheJoker21)

Mike (Soliddude1175)

Elissa (ElissaEspeon)

Plasma (Plasmatroopa)

Sunny (Cluekid)

Wayne (Yoshpa Kong)

Natsumi (PaloozaChu)

Lotus (TheDimensionMaster)

Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox)

Caleb (flashfire912)

Ricky (Giantshark1829)

"Now, here are the five that will be joining you!" Bobbery pointed to an upcoming boat, which held five familiar faces. One was especially more familiar than the others.

"No way." Mike gasped, realizing who each of them were.

Alaya (Hawkholly)

Ike (MariYoshiBowserFan)

Koopa (Moley Koopa)

Jungo (TheImperfectDarkOne)

Maverick (Luigenius)

"That's right, these five will be your opponents, for the next 39 days." Bobbery smiled.

This worried me, as Maverick actually won the season he was in. I'll have to give it my all to win, maybe even more. (Nicole)

"Alright, now that we have everyone here, I need the returning members to choose one person. You will see why soon enough." Bobbery explained.

The five huddled together, and almost instantly, a majority was reached.

"We've decided Koopa." Alaya told Bobbery, who nodded.

"Alright, Koopa, you stand on the brown mat, while the rest of you stand on the blue. Now, new members, you have already been selected as teams. From the left, the first five, please stand on the blue mat, while the rest of you stand on the brown." Everyone did just this. Koopa scowled.

"Alright, the blue tribe will be named Ulong, while the brown tribe will be named Koror." Bobbery passed the tribe their respected buffs.

"So Mike, what's your reaction looking at your tribe?" Bobbery asked to the individual.

"Considering we have a few veterans here, and looking at the rest of us, I'd say we look like a decent tribe." Mike smiled, looking around his tribe.

"Caleb, how about you and your tribe?"

"I like it. We look like a bunch who would get along rather well. And we all know that a team that works well together will do great! Say, is there a spot that my brother and my friends can stay, as they're pretty much here as part of the crew, but not for being on the island?" Caleb asked.

"There will be a spot provided for the eliminated contestants where they can stay. Anyway, Koopa, you're outcasted by a group of veterans you once played with, over someone who's actually won this game! How does that make you feel?"

"It's rather surprising. It might have to do with how I played last season, but I'll show them that they'll regret it." Koopa glared.

"Maverick, being the winner of a previous season, what are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling rather nervous. I'm already a threat, and that can simply be the early demise of me." Maverick shrugged.

"Alright then, here's a map to your tribe camp. I'd suggest you all become friends of one another, because you'll be seeing them for the next 39 days. So, head to your new camps and I'll see you for your first reward challenge." And with that, the two tribes separated, and prepared themselves for the road that awaited them.

* * *

_In case your wondering what the other season that I'm referring to is, it's Champ 15's Survivor: Battle of the Authors. I wasn't in it, but it's really good._

_And just a heads up, most of the drama will be with the Koror tribe, which is the tribe that I'm opposite of, so don't as much of me until the merge. So, I will get the next chapter soon, I hope. Peace._


	2. Are you gay?

_Here we go, the first official chapter of the retelling. I'm hoping to get the tribes to become closer with their members, and get the challenges out of the way, all in one chapter. Next chapter will have the discussion before the vote and the vote itself. But I'm committed to do this, and so it must be done. So, here we go!_

* * *

**Ulong Tribe (Blue)- Nicole (Nicole Peach), Brandon (Brandon64Brawler), Phoenix (TheJoker21), Mike (Soliddude1175), Elissa (ElissaEspeon), Alaya (Hawkholly), Ike (MariYoshBowsFan), Maverick (Luigenius), Jungo (TheImperfectDarkOne)**

**Koror Tribe- Plasma (Plasmatroopa), Sunny (Cluekid), Wayne (Yoshpa Kong), Natsumi (PaloozaChu), Lotus (TheDimensionMaster), Koopa (Moley Koopa), Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox), Caleb (flashfire912), Ricky (Giantshark1829)**

_Ulong tribe_

The tribe in blue slowly made their way into camp. As they arrived, they looked around, admiring everything they could see. It was beauty at one of the fullest extents.

"This is nice." Nicole sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

"Jungo will like it here." Jungo smiled, saying what he said in third person.

"So, who's ready to make Ulong the stronger tribe over Koror?" Elissa asked cheerfully. Everybody cheered.

This seems like a great tribe. I feel like we can managed to go far here. Hopefully, this can give me some time to get on everyone else's level, and hope to get far enough to possibly even win again. (Maverick)

"So, what needs to be done first?" Brandon asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things to do. For example, we could make shelter, get food, make fire, stuff like that." Ike explained.

"We could split up into groups and get some things done." Alaya shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan. So I'm thinking that Ike and Jungo can go get logs to make a shelter, Nicole, Brandon, and Phoenix could work on a fire, Mike and Maverick could get fish, and me and Alaya could find food in the forest. " Elissa determined. Everyone agreed on the plan and went their seperate ways.

Unfortunately, fishing was impossible with no equipment, so Mike and Maverick found themselves just sitting in the water, not really sure what to do.

"You did a great job at your victory season." Mike complemented.

"Eh, it wasn't that much of a deal." Maverick shrugged it off.

"Not much of a deal? You won a season of Survivor."

What is Maverick trying to do? Is this his attempt to not look so big a target? It's not doing too well, I must say. (Mike)

Meanwhile, Phoenix caught on fire, but nobody cares about that.

* * *

_Koror Tribe_

As the tribe in brown arrived at their new home, there was a feeling of mixed emotions.

"I'm feeling tired." Meta sighed.

"I'm not feeling too good." Lotus groaned.

"I'm feeling like this is suddenly a bad idea." Ricky muttered.

Koopa watched all this and silently cursed to himself.

The people I was in the season as threw me aside and put me in this tribe, which first reactions show that they just left me to burn in hell. I'm not confident as to what I should do with this bunch. (Koopa)

Plasma walked over to Koopa. "Hey, it may look bad, but there's always a chance the opposite tribe could be much worse than us." He reassured.

"One can only hope." Koopa sighed. It looked grim, but nothing had even started yet. Plasma shrugged and went off into the woods to find some resources for the tribe. However, as he was walking, he overheard something.

"So long as we tell nobody, we should be in the clear."

Plasma was shocked to hear what he was hearing. Someone was really already making alliances, and they had only been there for ten minutes. He slowly crept over to the spot and saw both Waybe and Natsumi looking at Ricky.

"I can't be sure if I can trust Ricky-chan yet." Natsumi told him.

"That's ok, I'll give you some time to trust me. You'll see, the three of us will work together perfectly." Ricky whispered. He then got up, and walked a different direction from the hidden Plasma. Wayne and Natsumi just glanced at each other.

Plasma slowly stepped back, completely unaware that something like this would happen so fast. He didn't know what to do with the information, but saw no reason to conceal it. He decided to find somebody to talk to about it.

Coming across the beach, Plasma noticed Caleb and Sunny. The former was teaching the latter to use a stick as a sword.

I decided that I would tell Caleb and Sunny because they seemed like the only active people I could really trust. Meta and Lotus haven't seemed to do anything, and Koopa's just plain untrustworthy. (Plasma)

"Are you aware that Ricky is already making alliances?" Plasma asked, getting straight to it.

"What, already?" Caleb asked in shock."

"Who was he talking to?" Sunny asked."

"Wayne and Natsumi."

Out of nowhere, Plasma comes up and tells me and Caleb that Ricky's making alliances with Wayne and Natsumi. Of course, I'm not listening to Plasma. Right now, I highly doubt he's telling the truth, but I'm still putting it into consideration. (Sunny)

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Bobbery called out. The two tribes arrived and stepped on their respected mat.

"So, how's tribe life?" Bobbery asked everyone. Most everyone responded with a happy response. Koopa just stared blankly at the Ulong tribe.

"Guys ready to get to your first reward challenge?" Bobbery asked. He was answered with a bunch of yes's.

"Alright then, drop your buffs."

...

...

...

...the initial reaction of what Bobbery said happened around...this point.

Everyone was in utter shock and pandemonium. Koopa silently cheered to himself, and Plasma glanced at Ricky.

"You want to know what your playing for? Your life in this game. Basically, you will all attempt to scale a 12 foot wall. First two to get across win safety, become team captains, are immune to voting once, and choose every member of their team. Once the teams are picked, the last two to be picked won't be picked, as they'll be out of the game for good. Everyone understand?" Bobbery asked, a large grinned formed on his face. All everybody could do was accept the challenge they needed to complete.

"Alright then, stand over here." Bobbery motioned for them to stand on a mat that was about 20 feet from the wall. The wall looked to be made of wood.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Bobbery yelled, signifying the beginning of the challenge.

Everybody was rushing for the wall. As they met the wall, they attempted to start climbing. Except for Phoenix, who slammed straight into the wall.

"Phoenix takes a huge hit!" Bobbery said out loud, then started chuckling to himself. However, Phoenix got right back up and rushed back to get a good running start. However, almost instantly...

"Elissa makes it over the wall! She is safe!" Bobbery yelled, alerting the others, who couldn't make it over.

With only one spot left, everyone was going into crisis mode. They didn't want to say that they were eliminated before anything really started.

Everyone was growing rather tired with each failed attempt. Some were even getting blisters on their hands and feet. And Phoenix was the only one getting splinters on his hands. However, with time and determination, one person finally managed to get over the wall.

"Sunny is across! She is also safe!" Bobbery screamed, motioning the end of the challenge. Everyone except for the two victors were upset with themselves, and now would have to face the music of those they were friends with.

"Congratulations you two, you now get to form your own tribes. Elissa, for getting first, you can choose which tribe you get and the first person. Begin."

"Hmn." Elissa looked at everybody. Who did she want on her tribe?

"I'll stick with Ulong, and my first pick will be Alaya." Elissa smiled.

Alaya breathed a sigh of relief. She went over to the blue mat and whispered a thank you to her. However...

"What is Alaya whispering to Elissa about?" Wayne whispered to Caleb.

"Probably going over some master plan, I guess." Caleb shrugged.

"Sunny, your next." Bobbery told her.

"How about Wayne." Sunny smiled, motioning for him to come over.

"Phew, thank you so much." Wayne smiled, walking over to Sunny.

"We'll be doing it just like that. So Elissa, your turn to pick, and we'll keep alternating." Bobbery told the two.

"Then let's pick Ike." Elissa grinned.

"I'll go with Nicole." Sunny shrugged.

"Jungo."

"Caleb."

"Maverick." (He was shocked at being called this early on)

"Koopa." (He muttered something to himself)

"Meta."

"Natsumi."

"Plasma." (He whispered something to Elissa, who nodded)

"Brandon."

At this point, only four remained. Elissa made her last pick.

"Mike."

Mike breathed a large sigh of relief before standing on the blue mat.

"Only Ricky, Phoenix, and Lotus remain. Sunny, make your final pick.

Sunny looked at the three, Phoenix was bleeding immensely, Ricky was possibly in an alliance, if Plasma was correct, and Lotus didn't seem to to anything.

"I guess Phoenix." Sunny shrugged. Phoenix did a fistbump in the air and walked over to his new tribe.

"Lotus, Ricky, I'm sorry to tell you that you have been rejected by your own tribe mates. It's time for you to go." As Bobbery said this, a boat pulled up holding two people already in it.

"Casey?" Caleb asked from the Koror mat.

"Yep. Every time someone's eliminated, I'll be coming here to pick them up and take them to the right place." Casey grinned.

"Who else is that with you?" Caleb asked.

"Hey, you can just call me Tip." The other person said.

Ricky and Lotus got on the boat and looked at their former tribe mates one last time.

"Now, don't let me catch you on this boat Caleb!" Casey waved as the boat pulled out.

"Now, in addition to this, Elissa may also choose who from Koror will go to exile."

"Recalling from our short time together, I'll have to pick Nicole."

"Alright, Nicole, enjoy your stay in exile. You will get a clue to the idol when you get there, and you will also not partake in the immunity challenge. Good luck." Bobbery pointed Nicole to a different boat. When Nicole got on, the boat sped off.

"Well, two people are now gone, and you have more people to become your friends. Now you see how fast this game can change. You've got your first tribe challenge soon, so I would suppose that you'd be ready. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." The two tribes nodded at Bobbery's words and walked their separate ways back to their old or new camp.

* * *

_Exile Island_

Nicole arrived on the docks of exile rather quickly. She saw an urn in the sand. When she opened it, she saw a piece of paper.

Exile is a really nice place. You've got trees, birds, and an immunity idol worth my taking. (Nicole)

After reading the clue, she decided to go looking.

Unfortunately for her, one clue is obviously not enough to get an idol.

"Damn it." She muttered after about an hour of searching. She decided just to take a nap, since she was already feeling tired.

* * *

_Ulong Tribe_

Upon arriving back at camp, everyone began thanking Elissa.

"It was no problem." She smiled. "I just put together the team that I thought would do the best."

"Be it as it may, we're all still appreciative of you taking us." Plasma thanked.

Fortunately, Ricky's gone before he even knew what hit him. The bad thing is, me and Meta are the only two from a different tribe on this tribe. And half of them are veterans. This puts me in a bad spot, so I've got to suck up to everyone and behave nicely, or else it's game over for me. (Plasma)

I'm actually rather surprised that I was one of the early pics. Hopefully, this means that I can slink by and reach the merge. (Maverick)

After everyone re-introduced themselves, everyone went their separate ways. Meta and Plasma were sitting in the shelter, Mike, Maverick, Jungo, and Elissa were chatting by the fire, and Ike and Alaya were out in the forest gathering food.

"This seems like a good spot." Ike said to Alaya, seeing a couple coconuts in a tree. The two got to work trying to get them down.

"So, what do you think of the new tribe?" Ike asked.

"I feel confident with it. We all seem like an active bunch." Alaya shrugged.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure of how well Plasma and Meta will do."

"Give them some time. We can't judge them until we see just what they can do."

"Right. But you know, just in case we lose the challenge, we could just work together, just to keep us both safe." Ike said

"You referring to an alliance?" Alaya asked. "Let's just do it. It'll be nice knowing that someone has my back."

I seriously hope Ike has my back, because if he doesn't, than I could potentially be screwed. (Alaya)

* * *

_Koror Tribe_

Arriving back at camp, Brandon and Phoenix could feel a lot of tension. However, they were reassured.

"Don't feel afraid guys. I will make sure you guys have a fair chance in this, and keep you around as long as I can!" Caleb triumphantly told the two.

"Thanks." Brandon allowed himself to smile.

I don't care that these two could be on the outs, Casey would want me to play fairly. And by doing that, I mean allowing them to stay, and go after those who I don't trust. (Caleb)

Watching this, Koopa glared at Caleb.

Does Caleb not see what he's doing? He's talking with the easy picks! How gullible can he be! I hope his brother isn't expecting him soon, because his stupidity will make him the one to go, I guarentee. (Koopa)

* * *

"Come on in guys!"

The two tribes arrived at the challenge area, which was out in an open field. The two tribes looked at one another, prepared for battle against the others.

"Just you wait Alaya. We will defeat you!" Caleb yelled from his tribe to the other.

"Calm down Caleb." Wayne reassured him.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He whispered.

"Why are they being so rude?" Alaya whispered to Ike, who just shrugged.

"Guys ready to get to your first immunity challenge?" Bobbery asked everyone. He was answered with cheers.

"Alright, before we begin, I need both tribes to choose four people who are small and quick to be in the challenge."

Both tribes huddled up. Ulong almost immediately picked Elissa, having already proven to be good at these challenges. Meta was the next choice, but she passed on the option. Mike volunteered for one of the spot, as he was a JV runner at his school. Alaya was picked unanimously for competing, as she would do rather well. And considering he won before, the tribe chose Maverick as the fourth member.

Over at Koror, it was a bit more hectic. Phoenix kept volunteering, only to be rejected countless times by the others. Caleb wanted to sit back for this challenge, and Koopa complained that it was useless. Sunny didn't really know what to do. She saw Brandon, Wayne, and Natsumi just standing around. So, she told the thred that they would compete, and then told the others Phoenix would take the fourth spot.

"Everything settled over there?" Bobbery asked. The Koror tribe nodded.

"Alright, for today's challenge, everybody will go through a bamboo obstacle course at the same time. When at the other side, you will then use a machete to cut a rope, keeping you safe. Last person to do this, will be out of the challenge. We will keep doing this with a different bamboo course until all of one tribe is out of members. When this happens, the other tribe wins immunity. Understand?" The tribes nodded.

"Alright, take your spots, we'll get started." Bobbery grinned.

Within moments, the eight members were waiting for the cue.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

"The right were off and flying through the course. Phoenix expirienced mild pain, but he kept going for his team. Despite the pain, he still managed to rush through and get to the end first. Grabbing his machete, he swung it down and cut the rope. He was in round two. Following him, Wayne, Elissa, Alaya, Brandon, and Maverick. Natsumi went for the rope, but missed! This allowed Mine to take the steal and stay in.

"Natsumi is out! Prepare for round 2!"

When round 2 began, it was much more narrow than before. Maverick had a tough time getting through, and this stopped him from staying safe.

In round 3, Phoenix somehow managed to get tangled up in the bamboo, and couldn't get out. There was no chance for him.

In round 4, it was simply a race. Elissa, Wayne, Alaya, and Mike arrived in that order. Brandon was out.

"Wayne is now the last remaining member of Koror! He's gonna nead to move rather fast!"

In round 5, the bamboo now had the ability to move around, making the fact of timing essential. Of course, Elissa proved that she didn't need timing. Unfirtunately, Mike did need timing. After messing up a few times, he was out.

In round 6, it was a literal maze. Moving bamboo was everywhere, only leading to dead ends. It was very frustrating for the three. However, Elissa managed to get out. And Alaya shortly followed. Cutting the ropes signified the victory for Ulong.

"Ulong wins immunity!" Bobbery roared. The other members of Ulong ran over and nearly tackled the girls in their excitement. Jungo even poured a bucket of water on Bobbery.

_One scolding later..._

"We all understand now?" Bobbery asked. The Ulong members nodded in shame.

"Ok then, congratulations on winning immunity. In addition, you also win fire in the form of flint." Bobbery psassed the flint to Alaya and handed the tribal immunity to Elissa.

"Alright, Ulong, head back to camp and enjoy your night off! Koror, I've got nothing for you except reservations for a date with me at tribal."

"Your gay?" Phoenix asked.

"What? No!"

"Then why did you say we have a date with you? Unless your going to rape our tribe women and make us watch, you rapist!" Phoenix pointed directly at him.

"How can you prove that I'm a rapist?"

"Ever watch 'Who wants to be a superstar'?"

"That wasn't me, now get back to camp." Bobbery snarled with disgust. The Koror tribe left.

"This is going to be a long season." Bobbery muttered.

* * *

_And it will Bobbery, as we've only just begun_. _So, next chapter will have the Koror tribe discussion and tribal. That will be it. So, let me talk about the eliminated contestants._

_**Lotus (Thedimensionmaster): **I wish you weren't the first one out. You are a great person now that you let me get to know you a bit more. I'm sorry that you were sick and couldn't make it, but there was nothing I could do. _

_**Ricky (Giantshark1829): **Dude, what were you trying to do? You know that people are going to overhere things. This may be your first forum, but I would have expected you to know the rules of Survivor. Still, being first out can be kinda tough. I wish you had gotten to where I am, and possibly even further._

_And to close out every chapter, I'm going to leave a question that you can answer in a review._

**If you were in Elissa and Sunny's spot following the first reward challenge, which two people would you have chosen to be eliminated and why?**

_Take care!_


	3. All I needed to hear

_And now we're ready for Koror's tribal. I'd like to thank Flashfire912, TheJoker21, and Yoshpa Kong for giving the details of the first tribal council. I'm going to do the best that I can to put all the elements of the events before and during tribal. So, enough wasting time, let's roll._

* * *

_Koror Tribe_

Upon returning from the immunity challenge, they found Nicole, who was already waiting for the return.

I was brought back to my camp after being told the tribe lost, which really upset me. Now we've got to vote someone out, and I hope that me going to exile doesn't put a target on my back. (Nicole)

"You guys gave it your all. But I swear, we will beat Alaya if it's the last thing I do!" Caleb cheered.

"What happened to the rest of Ulong?" Koopa asked.

"Well yeah, but Alaya's the one we mainly have to look out for."

"Seems to me that Elissa's doing better though."

"Alright, let's not fight over the stronger competitor. We lost, and there's nothing we can do about it." Wayne told the two.

Honestly, this tribe sucks. But I have to make the most of it, and I need to survive. I've chosen Caleb to be the first target, but I still need numbers to get the work done properly. (Koopa)

Hey, whatcha talking about over there? (Caleb off-screen)

Uh, sports! (Koopa)

Ok then. (Caleb off-screen)

Koopa was seen talking with Nicole on the beach.

"So, do you have any allies yet?" Koopa asked.

"Not yet, but I'm considering options."

"Well, maybe the two of us could work together, and vote out Caleb."

"Caleb? I'm sorry, but I don't think that's the smartest move."

"Trust me, this will work, so long as nobody betrays."

"So, you have others?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to talk to Sunny and Wayne."

"Well do your best." Nicole waved to him as she walked in a different direction.

Some time later, Koopa was talking to Sunny and Wayne.

"You sure this is the smartest plan?" Sunny asked.

"Absolutely. If Caleb is going to make friends with everybody, then it's essential we vote him out before he starts gaining power."

"Who's to say he doesn't already have power?" Wayne questioned.

"Look, if you two stick with me, and so does Nicole, then we have majority for a tie-breaker, and that's all I really need."

I like Caleb. He's a good person, and he hasn't done anything wrong. Koopa on the other hand has serious paranoia and wants him gone. I'm not sure if I can float with that. (Sunny)

Somewhere in the forest, Nicole was talking to someone in the shadows.

"I'm not so confident with the alliance I'm in. Koopa's not the most trustworthy guy, and I don't think voting Caleb is the smartest."

"Then find another alliance. If all goes to hell with Koopa, at least you have some sort of cushion, just so that your not on the bottom." The figure responded.

"Right. But who here would be stupid enough to not realize I'm using them?" As Nicole said this, Phoenix, who was walking by, stopped for a second and tripped over his own feet.

"How about him?"

"Seems fair. Hey Phoenix!" Nicole called out.

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked, getting right back up.

"You want to be in an alliance with me?"

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm a very trustworthy person."

"That's good enough for me!"

If I'm correct, Nicole went to exile. That means, if I can get on her good side, and enough time passes, she'll show me the clue to the idol. Then the idol itself. Then she'll vote herself out, because I'm smart like that. (Phoenix)

Elsewhere, Caleb was reading a book of spells when Sunny and Wayne walked over to him.

"Hey guys!" Caleb smiled, putting the book down.

"Look, we like you Caleb, and we don't want you voted out. So the thing is, Koopa's targeting you." Sunny explained.

"What? Ok, that is not expected. I thought I was friendly with everybody!" Caleb shouted.

"Not so loud. Look, that's the reason he's targeting you. Your the wildcard who could flip with anybody, and he wants you gone." Sunny whispered.

"Typical returner." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I made a promise to Casey before I left that I would make the merge if I didn't win. Being first out with make me a huge laughingstock. I can't have that. So, I must resort to non-violent ways to take him out. (Caleb)

_Montage of Caleb talking to Phoenix and Sunny talking to Brandon_.

Meanwhile, Wayne and Natsumi were laying next to each other on the beach. Wayne was there to talk to Natsumi about the vote.

"So Natsumi." He began. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course Wayne-chan. How could I not trust you?"

"Well, after everything with Ricky, I wasn't sure if we were still trusting of one another."

"Well, why wouldn't we be? All of Koror is friends with one another." Natsumi giggled.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see-" Wayne looked at Natsumi, and just stopped speaking. Just looking at her somehow brought him at a loss for words. There was something about her, something that wouldn't let him think right. All he could think about was her. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to grab her, then and there, and-

He snapped out of it. What was he thinking? He barely knew this girl and he was already having very weird thoughts that should probably not be mentioned (a step lower from what your probably thinking).

"Something wrong Wayne-chan?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh, nothing. So uh, what's your plan for tribal council?" Wayne asked.

* * *

The Koror tribe arrived at tribal council, where Bobbery waited, glaring at Phoenix.

"Behind you is a torch. Grab it and dip it into the fire. Fire represents life in this game. If it goes out, than so do you." Everybody did so and took a seat.

"So let's talk about the beginning. Koopa, the moment you arrive, the others that you once played with cast you aside. How did that make you feel?"

"It made me feel angry. You know, it goes to show that if I was to stick with them, I wouldn't even get close to winning." Koopa answered.

"Ok, now we get to the tribe switch, and Brandon and Phoenix are the only Ulong who are now on Koror. Brandon, does that concern you?"

"It did before, but now I feel confident that there may be a chance to get out of the bottom."

"So your saying there may be another target?"

"Yep, and I know the numbers are in favor."

"Caleb, what Brandon is saying, it's all about numbers. Don't you think it's a little more than that?"

"Of course, loyalty plays a major role. You have to trust people to get anywhere. If the people on your side aren't trustworthy, than your out."

"Natsumi, where do you stand on this?"

"I agree with Caleb-chan. You have to know who's doing what and who's being asked what. I take that into consideration when I vote."

"Well, it is time to vote, Nicole, your up."

_Montage of everyone voting_

"If anybody has an idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Alright, once the votes are read, decision is final. Person with the most will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." He reach for the first vote.

"First vote, Koopa.

Koopa, two votes Koopa. (Koopa was wondering who else voted for him.)

Phoenix. (Phoenix was surprised)

Phoenix, we're tied, two votes Koopa, two votes Phoenix (Phoenix looked around for anyone suspicious.)

Caleb. (Caleb saw it coming)

Caleb, two votes Koopa, two votes Phoenix, two votes Caleb, two votes left. (The three were rather nervous)

Koopa. That's three votes Koopa.

First person voted out, Koopa. Need to hand me your torch."

Koopa was angry. He glared at Sunny and Wayne, then grabbed his torch.

"Koopa, tribe has spoken." Bobbery snuffed his torch.

"Time for you to go." Koopa walked out without saying anything.

"Well, that was an interesting vote. If you guys are going to get anywhere, your going to need to get together as a tribe. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, goodnight." The Koror tribe got up and left.

Down by the dock, Casey and Tip were talking.

"Who do you thinks coming down?" Casey asked.

"Maverick. You can't trust the guy."

"Mavericks on Ulong."

"Oh. Then who's on Koror?"

"Let's see, there's Koopa-"

"Not anymore." Koopa sighed, getting on the boat.

"Hey Koopa, you tried your hardest." Casey smiled.

"Your brother should be here, now let's go." Koopa growled. Casey and Tio looked at each other before starting the boat and leaving.

* * *

**Koopa (Moley Koopa): **Dude, I wish I got to know you better. You seemed like a cool guy, but from what I heard, you played the game too early. Who knows what could've happened had those votes to Phoenix never happened. Take care man.

_And that ends this chapter. And interview with Moley was already done on Flashfire's retelling. And after talking with one another, it was determined that while I focus on the game and the randomness, Flash will take care of the interviews and everything that happens at the Port-a-Palau and Ponderosa. So look forward to that. Next chapter will hold the majority of things that happened on the second episode, minus the vote , and the plans of one Ulongian will be revealed. So, I leave you with this question._

**Which of Casey or Tip do you like more based on the job they have?**


	4. Is this really necessary?

_Well, for those who didn't compete, the game has finally ended. With all the information, this retelling can be completed. For those who did compete, DON'T SPOIL THE ENDING IN THE REVIEWS! It ruins it for the others who didn't compete, and it makes it unlike a Survivor game. If anybody spoils ANYTHING pertaining to the future of the game, I'll stop the retelling. Understand? Good._

_So, this chapter can be quite confusing to those who don't know some of the certain franchises that cameo here. As you will see soon enough. So, enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously on Survivor: Karmel Islands..._

_Stuff happened..._

_And that's about it._

**Ulong Tribe (Blue)- Mike (Soliddude1175), Plasma (Plasmatroopa), Elissa (ElissaEspeon), Alaya (Hawkholly), Ike (MariYoshBowsFan), Maverick (Luigenius), Jungo (TheImperfectDarkOne), Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox)**

**Koror Tribe- Sunny (Cluekid), Wayne (Yoshpa Kong), Natsumi (PaloozaChu), Brandon (Brandon64Brawler), Caleb (flashfire912), Phoenix (TheJoker21), Nicole (Nicole Peach)**

_Koror Tribe_

Upon returning from tribal council, Nicole was somewhat in a state of confusion.

Sunny and Wayne must have told Caleb. I was worried about trusting them! No matter, I at least have a cushion named Phoenix, who probably has no idea that I'm simply using him. Meaning I need to find something rather sturdy, or else my days are numbered. (Nicole)

"So, just to make it clear, the two people who voted for me better watch their backs, because I'm going to get you." Phoenix eyed all of them.

"I'll admit, I voted for Phoenix. But it wasn't intentional! I wanted to vote Koopa, but something about Natsumi just made me lose my focus on the real target. I don't know what happened, but my head is spinning. (Wayne)

"Thanks for keeping me in guys." Caleb smiled.

"It's no worries. I mean, your the type of guy who'd do the same for us!" Brandon grinned.

"Of course! You guys are like my second family to me. I hate to see you guys go, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you all in." Caleb smiled.

* * *

_Ulong Tribe_

The next day, Ike was up bright and early. He was attending to the fire the group had, awaiting the group to wake up so that they could eat. The food may be bland, but at least it was food. Ike was thinking as of right now.

Even though our tribe won the last challenge, it doesn't mean it'll happen again. I may be allied with Alaya, but I'm not sure if that's going to be enough. There are plenty of others here, and I should use every chance I get to find a decent group, and then see which one works best for my game. (Ike)

Within time, Elissa woke up. She also noticed that Ike was awake and sat down next to him.

"Morning." She smiled sweetly.

"Same to you." Ike smiled back. "Say, how are you handling with your position in the game?" He asked.

"As in alliance related?"

"Exactly."

"Eh, it's rather early in the game, so I didn't think of really making an alliance as of now. Why? You interested in an alliance?"

"It's like you read my mind." Ike grinned.

Out of nowhere, Ike proposes an alliance. Whether it's because of my good looks or my domination in challenges, it seems I would make the candidate to be a good ally, as Ike is demonstrating now. (Elissa)

"Fair enough. So, do you have any allies yet?"

"As of right now, no. But I'm hoping to talk to some others and create majority."

"Well, you do that." Elissa smiled and walked off towards the beach, preparing to take a swim.

* * *

"Come on in guys!"

The Ulong tribe walked onto the competition area. Coming from the other side, Koror did the same.

"Ulong, get your first look at the new Koror tribe, Koopa voted out last tribal council."

Ulong was in quite the shock. Naturally, they'd expect Koopa to stay, but to think he was the first voted out...

"Guys ready to get to today's first tribal reward challenge?" Bobbery asked. He was met with the sound of anxious cheers, fearing another tribal switch. Bobbery couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then! In order to win this game, you must choose four people to be in this challenge. Each will have different jobs. The first person from each tribe will must swim out and collect three barrels. In order to collect a barrel, this sole tribe member must untie three complex knots. Once they have acquired all three barrels, they will swim them back to shore. At the shore, the person who swam out is no longer allowed to compete. This leaves the other three tribe members. They will each be responsible for opening one of the barrels, each one must use a key from the keys next to them to open the barrel. Inside of each barrel are three numbers. The tribe must pick one representative to arrange the three numbers into the correct sequence of a lock. When the order of the numbers is correct, they can open the lock to a box and retrieve their tribe flag. First tribe to wave their flag wins reward! Everyone understand?"

It was slightly confusing for people to understand, as it was a lot. But they decided to see how it goes.

"Alright, both tribes need to select four people. One to collect barrels, three to open barrels, and one of those three getting the number combo."

Ulong huddled together. Maverick quickly volunteered to find the code. Recalling last season, everyone decided to let him. Jungo and Ike decided to be the other two unlocking barrels. For the last spot, Meta questioned Elissa, but everyone else turned against it, as she needed her strength for immunity. Alaya however decided that she would take care of collecting the barrels. Everyone decided just to go with it.

For Koror, Brandon decided to take care of the number lock, while Wayne and Nicole would take care of the barrels alongside him. Phoenix decided to get the barrels from the water, which everyone agreed on.

"Alright then, Survivors ready? Go!"

Alaya and Phoenix took off sprinting as fast as they could. The two jumped into the water and began swimming for the barrels tied to the surface of the water below.

As the first one to the spot, Alaya dove under and began working on the knots for the barrels. Phoenix closely followed. The knots were somewhat difficult, and Phoenix somehow managed to get tangled into the knots. Alaya worked diligently and only came up for air when she needed it. Pretty soon, she had all three barrels by the time Phoenix only had one.

Coming back to land was no easy task. Alaya had to make sure that each barrel was coming with, and one wasn't floating away. However, she kept her cool and managed to get back to the beach with the barrels right by her side, and Phoenix had only untied two barrels at that point as well.

Maverick, Jungo, and Ike quickly got to work. There were plenty of keys, but only one would work for each one. Meanwhile, Phoenix finally got his third barrel and began to swim back.

Slowly, things began to fall apart for Koror. Jungo managed to find the correct key. After that, Ike and Maverick did as well. The three dumped out the contents of the barrels. Maverick took all six slots of numbers and began working on a combo that worked.

Phoenix quickly got back, surprisingly with all the barrels, and Brandon, Nicole, and Wayne got to work on the numbers. Wayne instantly managed to get his key correct. But it was too late. Maverick managed to find the combo and wave the flag in the air.

"MAVERICK HAS IT! ULONG WINS REWARD!" Bobbery roared, signaling the end of the challenge. All of Ulong cheered. All of Koror was disappointed.

"Alright Ulong, for winning that challenge, you have won a fire making kit! Complete with flint and steel, tons of tinder and kindling, along with steel wool, torches, and cloth. In addition, you must choose someone from Koror to go to exile. Who's it going to be?"

"ME! PICK ME! I DIDN'T HELP MY TEAM GOOD ENOUGH, SO PICK ME!" Phoenix screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Uh, Phoenix it's not your fault. Look, whoever you pick, I'll go in their place." Caleb shrugged.

"No Caleb, I need to go!" Phoenix shouted at him.

"I'll probably be useless in the next challenge, so choose me." Natsumi said to the Ulong members.

"Guys, it was one challenge! We don't have to fall apart because of it!" Wayne sighed.

"You guys must really want that idol." Brandon couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"No! I don't even want the idol! I just want a chance to relax for a while. I swear, I'll even burn the clue." Caleb pleaded.

"PLEASE PICK ME!" Phoenix once again screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ulong was just staring.

"And here I was thinking that Koror was getting along good with everyone." Plasma said.

"So many people are rather willing to go to exile." Alaya looked between all of them.

"How about Brandon? He seems rather chill about this." Maverick shrugged.

"I guess. It doesn't really matter anyway." Mike responded.

"Looks like it does to them." Meta rolled her eyes.

"Ok, we choose Brandon." Alaya said confidently.

"WHAT!?" Phoenix, Caleb, and Natsumi asked at the same time.

"Eh, sure." Brandon shrugged.

"Wait! I said I'll go in the place of whoever you choose! So technically, that means I take the place of Brandon!" Caleb complained.

"You can't do that Caleb. Brandon, you will not participate in the next challenge. Good luck with the idol hunt." Brandon walked onto the exile boat as it started up. Phoenix started running, hoping to get onto the boat. However, he tripped and landed in a pile of seashells.

"Alright then, Ulong, Koror, head back to camp." Bobbery walked off after saying this.

"You think this is a sick joke Alaya?" Caleb asked.

"Excuse me?" Alaya responded.

"I wanted to go to exile, and you should have picked me! I came to have fun, not be tormented by the things that should have been!" Tears started forming in Caleb's eyes.

"Mark my words Alaya, your dead!" Caleb than ran off, but not back to camp. He ran straight into the woods.

"Caleb!" Sunny and Phoenix rushed into the woods to go get him.

"That's it!" Wayne was very frustrated. He grabbed the tribe flag and stormed off back to camp. Natsumi and Nicole went after him.

"Well then." Plasma said, breaking the silence that was in Ulong.

"I'd say this is the early beginning of the end for Ulong." Maverick mentioned, which everyone responded. Mike took the tribe flag and went back to the camp with the rest of the tribe behind.

* * *

_Ulong Tribe_

Upon returning from the challenge, the vast majority of Ulong was basking in their victory. But one was not as comfortable.

"Why were they all going at me like that?" Alaya asked.

"Probably just fearing your strength." Mike shrugged.

"Jungo can concur." Jungo responded. Alaya just sighed and sat by a giant rock on the beach. Mike sat next to her, while Jungo stood over the two.

"It's just that, this is the second time they called me out like that. And this time, they had that very dramatic performance."

"They want us to target you, I bet." Jungo told her.

"I bet so, and that really worries me. What do you think the rest of the tribe is thinking? Would they vote me out?"

Mike put his arm around Alaya. "Don't worry. No matter what they say, it won't change our votes. They aren't convincing us to do anything."

Alaya smiled. "Thanks."

At first, I was worried that I was now a target thanks to Caleb and the others at Koror. But Mike and Jungo told me that I would be safe. I trust them, because they both seem like very nice people. (Alaya)

"Now, who wants Jungo to make his specialty meal Chawanmushi?" Jungo asked the two.

"I've heard legends about it! Let's eat it!" Mike cheered.

"I need to make it first."

...

* * *

_Koror Tribe_

Wayne arrived back at camp, very pissed off. Nicole and Natsumi followed behind closely.

"Calm down Wayne-chan!" Natsumi pleaded.

Wayne sighed. "Look, this whole tribe is falling apart. I don't want to be on a tribe with people who are just going to do something like that."

"Calm down Wayne. Your overreacting." Nicole assured him.

"I'm overreacting? What about Caleb? He seemed to overreact a bunch!" Wayne stomped off into the shelter and began attempting to sleep.

The challenge could have gone better. I'm just upset at what happened after. We pretty much fell apart, all because of one person needing to go to exile. What was the point of that? (Wayne)

After about 15 minutes, Sunny and Phoenix were back with a depressed Caleb.

"Casey is going to laugh at me so much." Caleb muttered.

"There you are." Wayne muttered, pretty much ignoring him apart from that.

"Look, I know that was kinda unnecessary, but we need to stick together as a tribe. We can't let something like this tear us apart." Caleb tried to cheer them up. However, Koror just didn't seem to really care. Frustrated, Caleb ran into the woods. Nicole noticed this.

"Wait here." Nicole said to Natsumi, who nodded. However, as she left, Natsumi went over to where Wayne was.

Nicole walked after the direction he heard Caleb going. As she kept walking, she could hear something. But she was unsure as to what that something even was. But within time, she found Caleb. He was looking out to a waterfall. Wait, a waterfall?

"When did this appear?" Nicole asked Caleb, standing next to him.

"I don't know. This wasn't here when I came before. You think it may have been an unnatural force that brought it?"

"Maybe. But I don't know if I believe in unnatural forces."

"Really?"

As the two were talking, neither of them noticed the creature slowly approaching from behind Nicole. Caleb however, quickly noticed.

"Behind you!" He screamed, pulling out a machete that he had in his pocket, lunging at it and killing it. Nicole turned around in shock.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A Wyvern Rider. The deadly dragons that only know to kill."

"You know this how?"

"I've fought them in my past."

"You fought dragons in your past?" Nicole asked in disbelief.

"Yep. With my bro Casey by my side." Caleb grinned. He heard something, and turned around. Looking down were a bunch of men in armor. They were holding lances and shields.

"Falcon knights." Caleb muttered.

"Say what?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, take this steel axe and help me kill these guys." Caleb tossed a steel axe towards Nicole, who jumped out of the way.

"Where did you get this?" Nicole asked.

"I snuck it in when Bobbery wasn't looking. Now let's go!" Caleb started charging.

"Caleb, no!" Nicole screamed, running right behind him, axe in hand. The knights also began their charge.

It was a bloodbath. Many bodies fell into the water. But somehow, Caleb and Nicole stood only. Somehow, they didn't even have a scratch.

"How did we just do that?"

Before Caleb could respond, many spawn portals opened up revealing dark creatures of some sort.

"Ok, who is the one that had heartless spawn here?" Caleb asked, pulling out a silver bow and began shooting at them. Nicole sighed and started swinging her axe.

Once again, the heartless were now dead. And Caleb and Nicole were just fine. However, a tomahawk just nearly grazed Caleb.

"Oh come on!" Nicole groaned to see a bunch of Beserkers."

"Let's kill them!" Caleb charged into the group of enemies.

"Is this really necessary?" Nicole sighed, pulling out a keyblade. Caleb gasped.

"You have a keyblade and didn't tell me?"

"Yeah, I got it from a friend." Nicole smiled, also charging at the group of beserkers.

Before long, all were dead. And Caleb and Nicole were just fine.

"Why is it that they could never hit us?" Nicole asked.

"It was Casey. He always knows when I'm in trouble, and probably casted a protective spell on us."

"Spell?"

"Exactly. Let's head back before anything else tries to kill us." Caleb laughed, as he ran off. Nicole smiled, knowing that the boy was finally in a good mood.

However, in the vast distance, someone muttered something.

* * *

Brandon stepped off the boat, happy to be at exile. He could get a break from his tribe, which seemed to nearly crumble rather fast. He saw the clue on an alter and picked it up.

What could be the harm of at least looking for the idol. I know it's too early to actually get it, but I at least know that I had a chance to grab it. (Brandon)

After reading the clue, Brandon walked off towards a spot that seemed obvious. He started looking around, high and low. It took some time, but eventually...

...

...

...

...

...

...he gave up.

"This was pointless." Brandon sighed. He turned around to find somewhere to make camp for the night, and tripped over the idol.

"Stupid rock. Hey wait!" Brandon walked over to it and picked it up. It was indeed the idol. Grinning, he stuffed it into his pocket.

First idol of the game! Now, this thing will stay with me, and nobody will ever change that. I don't plan on revealing this to anyone, and that's how it's going to stay. (Brandon)

* * *

"Come on in guys!"

Ulong walked into the tribal council area, looking rather cheerful. Koror also walked in, smiling. Earlier in the day, Natsumi had talked to Wayne about all the drama, and managed to convince him to look forward to the future.

"Guys ready to get to todays immunity challenge?" Bobbery asked. He was met with cheers from both sides.

"Alright, first things first, Ulong, I've gotta take it back." Bobbery walked over to Ulong, and Elissa gave him the immunity.

"I'll let you hold onto that for me." Elissa smiled.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For todays challenge, you must construct a rope ladder made of four squares of cloth. This ladder will be climbed by one person to a tower where they must be the first person to score 100 points in an archery challenge. There are respected tiers on the target, the closer you get to the center, the more it's worth. They come in intervals of ten, going up to fifty. First one to do this wins immunity. In the reward challenge, Ulong won a fire making kit with one cloth inside. Ulong already has one cloth because of this, so they have an advantage.

Cloth Pieces

Ulong- 1

Koror- 0

Take a moment to strategize, then we'll get started."

Ulong decided that Alaya should be the one to do the archery, recalling from her past. Koror decided that Wayne would do the archery, as he was better than everyone else. For the rope ladder, Maverick, Plasma, and Ike decided to work in the challenge, and Nicole, Natsumi, and Caleb would help Wayne with the rope ladder. Wayne would be doing both parts, due to not having an advantage.

"Here we go, Survivors ready? Go!"

Alaya watched as the three guys quickly started attaching the cloth to the ladder. She looked at Koror and saw that they were working together relatively well. This surprised her. Pretty soon, they had successfully gotten the ladder together. She couldn't believe it.

Until she was suddenly thrown back into reality.

Apparently, for about thirty seconds, her entire team was screaming at her to climb the ladder. She had gotten so distracted with how well Koror was suddenly working that she forgot that she was actually part of the challenge herself. She quickly started climbing at the same time that Wayne was, apologizing to everyone the whole time. The advantage for Ulong was now lost.

"Alaya and Wayne are at the top of their ladders! Start shooting those arrows!" Bobbery commentated out loud.

Alaya and Wayne quickly got to work. They both loaded their bows, and started firing. Wayne scored mostly higher points while Alaya scored lower. However, that changed when Wayne started missing. Soon, Alaya had 80 points over Wayne's 50. If Alaya could get a 20 or higher, she could win for her team.

"WAYNE GETS A BULLSEYE! KOROR WINS IMMUNITY AS THEIR FIRST VICTORY IN THIS SEASON!" Bobbery roared.

All of Koror cheered. Wayne jumped down from the tower and was ambushed by everybody. Wayne felt great. He was the main cause of Koror getting close, especially seeing this challenge and the previous immunity challenge. However, as he looked at his tribe, he saw Natsumi and Caleb exchanging in a hug. Naturally, Wayne would see this as normal. But something felt off when he saw this. Something that made him feel angry.

With Ulong, they were rather depressed. Alaya climbed down and started apologizing to everyone again. Most everyone said it was no problem, but one person among the group of eight scowled.

"Congratulations Ulong, you guys truly deserve this." Bobbery handed Wayne the immunity, which he took it happily.

"Alright Koror, grab your stuff, head back to camp, and enjoy the night off." All of Koror smiled as they walked off.

"Ulong, I can't say the same for you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, and I'll see you tonight at tribal." All of Ulong frowned as they walked off. They had an important job to do. Who were they going to vote out?

* * *

_And there we go! Now, since some people will be probably be asking, there was supposed to be a Pokémon battle in this chapter. But the thing is, I lost all of it. It sucked, and there was so much detail in it. I just didn't want to write it all again. So, I left it out. And if anyone wants to know what that 'battle' with Caleb and Nicole was, talk to flashfire912. I'm sure he'll be happy to explain it. But what he won't explain is the reasoning for all that, understand Flash?_

_So, who will Ulong vote out? Will it be me? Maybe not, but you've seen the show, anything could happen. So, I leave you with this question..._

**There was a quote that somebody said in Survivor Cagayan in this chapter. What was the quote, and who said it?**


	5. I have complete control of this tribe

_Here goes this chapter! Recall that I mentioned that Koror has more craziness then Ulong, so you'll expect more game talk then randomness. So prepare for an actual vote that wouldn't have much drama that involves any randomness. Just enjoy the chapter. However, for those who played, prepare for the ending, as you will see a familiar face. _

* * *

**Ulong Tribe (Blue)- Mike (Soliddude1175), Plasma (Plasmatroopa), Elissa (ElissaEspeon), Alaya (Hawkholly), Ike (MariYoshBowsFan), Maverick (Luigenius), Jungo (TheImperfectDarkOne), Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox)**

**Koror Tribe- Sunny (Cluekid), Wayne (Yoshpa Kong), Natsumi (PaloozaChu), Brandon (Brandon64Brawler), Caleb (flashfire912), Phoenix (TheJoker21), Nicole (Nicole Peach)**

_Ulong Tribe_

Upon returning from the immunity challenge, Alaya was feeling very worried. She had messed up, and was afraid that she would be voted out.

"What did I do? I messed up, and now I'm going to pay. I have a small chance to get myself back into safe grounds, but I have to be careful with who I trust." (Alaya)

"Well, I don't think there needs to be much discussion." Meta sighed, laying down.

"What do you mean?" Alaya asked.

"I'm just saying, you got yourself distracted, and that's not good for the tribe. I think it's painfully obvious you're going home."

"Well at least I actually try!" Alaya cried in frustration, gaining everyone's attention. Alaya then realized that this was her chance.

"What do you mean 'actually try'?" Meta questioned.

"I'm saying that you've never competed in a tribe challenge yet, but I've been in all of them. Not to mention, all you do is lay around and do nothing. You need to start pulling your own weight."

"I pull my own weight. It's just that nobody ever really see's it." Meta shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Alaya leaned in closer.

"Watching the two go at it like that, it makes me realize that Alaya is right. Meta does nothing, while Alaya has done everything. Not to mention, Alaya can really stand up for herself in the event that she's in a bad spot. I like that." (Mike)

"Whatever." Meta sighed, walking off towards the beach.

Within a time lapse, Ike was walking through the jungle.

"Now that tribal's close at hand, I need to gain a couple more allies to my side, just so that I'm not in a bad spot in the event that I vote in the minority group. So, my objective is to look for reasonable allies." (Ike)

As Ike was walking, he saw Jungo and Maverick helping themselves to collecting fruits for the tribe. They were eating one for now before they would take everything back for the tribe. Ike went up to them.

"Hey guys." Ike waved. Maverick and Jungo quickly spat out the fruit they had in their mouth and turned to him.

"Oh, hey Ike." Jungo sighed. "Anything you want?"

"I was just wondering how you guys are planning on voting."

"Actually, we haven't determined that at all. Have you?" Maverick asked.

"Not at all. Which is why I'm thinking of an alliance to further our games. We can make final three, and bring Elissa and Alaya with is to have majority for the tribe, and when we reach the merge." Ike explained.

"Out of nowhere, Ike suggested an alliance to Jungo and Maverick. Jungo likes Ike though, and since we're not the targets, Jungo trusts him for now." (Jungo)

"That sounds good. I have to make sure you're being honest though." Maverick said to him. Jungo nodded.

"That could be hard. You can't tell anyone, or else we're all dead. Elissa and Alaya will flip, and then we're done. So look, if anyone asks, say you aren't in an alliance with anyone." Ike told them.

"That's awfully suspicious. But I'll still join, for now."

"I won't hesitate to flip on Ike if I have to. He says I can't talk to people he's already talked too? I guess it would make sense, since I wouldn't just go up to them, and say they will take 4th or 5th." (Maverick)

Down by the beach, Meta and Plasma were talking.

"You have my back, right?" Meta asked Plasma.

"Of course I do. We have to stick together in times like these. And right now, I have no real reason to flip." Plasma shrugged.

"I lied. I have full reason to flip, as Meta just made herself a large target, and if she goes, then I'll certainly be next. So, I need someone to work with, just in case." (Plasma)

"I'm gonna get some water." Plasma said to Meta, who nodded. Plasma noticed Mike and Elissa talking while working with the fire. He looked between the two of them and walked up.

"Hey Elissa, mind helping me get some water?" Plasma asked.

"Sure." Elissa shrugged, leaving Mike attend to the fire. Plasma and Elissa walked off.

"So, I was thinking that we could maybe work in an alliance, just to give the both of us a cushion in case something goes bad." Plasma instantly said. Elissa looked at him.

"Has Plasma ever watched the game of Survivor? You never just downright say you want an alliance. Why even?" (Elissa)

"That came out of nowhere. But sure, I guess so." Elissa shrugged.

"Great. So, are you working with anyone besides me as of now?"

"Nope." Elissa lied, keeping her alliance with Ike a secret.

"That's good to know, so then we can start working on gaining allies." Plasma said to her.

"Right."

Back at the fire, Mike was the only one their, still attending to it. He was thinking about the game as of now.

"The game can get very hectic at times. As of now, it's very possible I could be on the outs, even for not doing anything. So, I need to protection. My plan is to vote Meta, as Alaya is very right about what she said. So, I'm going to talk to Alaya and hopefully see what's going on with her." (Mike)

Fortunately for him, this was around the time that Alaya actually showed up and sat next to him.

"Hey there." Mike grinned.

"Hey." Alaya said, looking down.

"Mike's a nice guy. He hasn't really done anything as of now, and I'm hoping to get on his good side. And that would mean doing whatever it takes, because he may seem nice, but he may be a very hard to crack guy." (Alaya)

"Need some help?" Alaya asked.

"If you want to help." Mike shrugged. Alaya began helping out with whatever needed to be helped with the fire.

"So, what have you been doing? Game related, I mean." Alaya asked.

"Nothing right now. Nobodies asked me anything, nor have I heard anything from anyone. Right now, I'm probably the only one without an ally. Which is why I'm glad you're hear. Maybe we could work together, if you want." Mike asked, looking right at her.

"Sure. I'd be happy to help you out." Alaya smiled.

"Thanks. So, do you have any other alliances?"

"I made a promise to Ike that I wouldn't say anything about being allied with him. But Mike's a really nice guy, and I think he deserves to know. Besides, it wouldn't hurt if one person knew, would it?" (Alaya)

"Actually yes. I'm allied with Ike right now. That's about it."

"Really. Is he allied with anyone else?"

"Not that I know of. He hasn't really said much to me since he proposed the idea of an alliance with me."

"He proposed an alliance with you? What happened to me?"

"He hasn't talked to you yet? Well, I ask him, see what he's thinking."

"Well, thanks anyway." Mike grinned.

"No problem." Alaya winked before walking off.

Back in the forest, Elissa and Ike were talking.

"Plasma offered me an alliance. I don't know why, but he just felt like it was needed." Elissa said to him.

"Ok then, just work with him. He's next to go anyway, so it would help if he felt safe." Ike said to her.

"Alright. What about Mike? Shouldn't we make him feel included in the alliance?" She asked.

"No need. Odds are, he'll get alliances with other people, and so long as they don't say anything about the majority alliance we're in, we should be in the clear to vote him out after Plasma."

"Sounds good."

"Right now, I have complete power. A majority alliance of five, and I'm controlling it all. Now that we're at this point, everything slowly starts to go my way. It's time for the first move to be made." (Ike)

_Tribal Council_

The Ulong tribe walked into the tribal council area to see Bobbery waiting for them.

"Grab a torch, dip it into the fire. As half of you know, fire represents life in this game. If it goes out, so do you." Bobbery started off. Ulong did just that and sat down.

"So Alaya, up until that last immunity challenge, Ulong was going undefeated. Suddenly, you guys lose. What happened?" Bobbery asked.

"I just lost focus. We all saw what happened with Koror at the last reward challenge, and then it just shocked me that they were working so well at immunity that I just felt I wasn't even in the challenge." Alaya answered.

"So Meta, when you get back to camp, I'm pretty sure most people are thinking that Alaya would be an easy target to take out. Am I right?"

"Absolutely. Anyone who doesn't do well in challenges, especially that badly, they should just be voted out." Meta mentioned.

"But you've done nothing at all!" Alaya stated.

"Whatever."

"Maverick, is this true?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We all work hard to do our part except Meta. All she does is lay around and do nothing." Maverick said to him.

"So Mike, this changes everything. Now you have to choose whether you want the person who lost the challenge out, or the person who doesn't help around camp out. What are your thoughts on this?"

"It can be a rather hard decision, as both have reasons to go, but we can only vote out one." Mike responded.

"Plasma, being that you and Meta are the only two that were originally from Koror, what would you think of the situation that you're in?"

"Right now, I'm worried about the possibilities. I could easily be next if Meta goes. But at the same time, you have to consider all of the options in this game." Plasma answered.

"Alright, it is time to vote. Jungo, you're up."

_Montage of everyone voting_

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything, considering there was no chance that they could've gotten the idol with no losses at the reward challenges.

"Alright, once the votes are read, decision is final. Player voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Bobbery pulled out the first parchment of paper.

"First vote-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Came a very loud voice. Bobbery and the Ulong tribe turned around to see a very old looking toad with a gun in his hands.

"Toadsworth? Put the gun down." Bobbery said sternly.

"No. The producers gave it to me. I'm now the cohost, just as I should've been had you not left me at the resort!"

"I didn't leave you. The pilot left while you were in the bathroom for the fifth time."

"Who cares? You didn't tell them to wait!" Toadsworth screeched. The members of Ulong looked at one another in pure confusion. What was this?

"Alright, read the damn votes!" Toadsworth glared at Bobbery, holding up the gun to his head. Bobbery gulped before picking back up the parchment.

"First vote, Meta.

Next vote, Alaya. (Both looked at each other)

...

...

...

...Meta. (Meta was angry)

...

...Meta, three votes Meta, one vote Alaya.

...

...

...

...Meta, four votes Meta. (Meta was grabbing her things)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Second person voted out and the fourth eliminated, Meta. Need to hand me your torch."

Meta glared at her tribe, looking directly at Plasma, who sighed. She put her torch in front of Bobbery.

"Meta, tribe has spoken." Bobbery snuffed her torch. "Time for you to go."

"Take care loser!" Toadsworth sneered. Meta snarled at the old crazy toad before walking off.

"Well, you chose to keep Alaya, and not Meta. Will this help this tribe? It sure looks like it might, since you all voted at a whole. Grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night."

"I'll be sure to see you all tomorrow." Toadsworth grinned as the Ulong tribe left.

Down by the waterway, Casey and Tip were talking.

"How much longer till someone gets down here?" Tip asked.

"You sure are a downer. But he or she should be here soon. And fortunately, it can't be Caleb. I'm actually impressed with him still being in."

"So Caleb's tribe won? Well, I don't have any clue as to what anyone's doing on the island, but if he's in a good spot, he should make the merge easily. Of course, if he's not, then he'll be voted off and you'll probably try to kill Bobbery."

"Exactly." As Casey said this, Meta arrived and got in the boat.

"Don't expect any type of interview, let's just go." Meta huffed. Casey and Tip looked at one another before shrugging and taking to the Port-a-Palau.

* * *

**Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox):** _What happened Meta? You just never showed up. I understand you had a lot of work, but that wasn't going to help for the forum. We needed to get rid of deadweight, and it was you who was to go. At least we've actually gotten to know each other in other forum games._

_Alright, the vote is done. And from what it seems, I'm unknowingly in a bad spot, and if my tribe can't get back into winning challenges again, then I'm in trouble. However, if I can get another of Ike's allies to tell me of them working with him, then I could possibly control his power. Or not. It happened two months ago, but I still remember what I did._

_Toadsworth was added to the story because the forum host AdmiralBobbery created him to be his profile, and then he made him a character that was a crazy killer. So now he's the cohost, and there will be a load of drama that could happen with him around._

_So, the parting question is..._

**_What are your thoughts on Toadsworth?_**


	6. I sound just like Tony

_Let's do this! Next chapter up, and we're good to go. This chapter will give Toadsworth his anger towards a certain group of people you find out about soon enough._

* * *

**Ulong Tribe (Blue)- Mike (Soliddude1175), Plasma (Plasmatroopa), Elissa (ElissaEspeon), Alaya (Hawkholly), Ike (MariYoshBowsFan), Maverick (Luigenius), Jungo (TheImperfectDarkOne)**

**Koror Tribe- Sunny (Cluekid), Wayne (Yoshpa Kong), Natsumi (PaloozaChu), Brandon (Brandon64Brawler), Caleb (flashfire912), Phoenix (TheJoker21), Nicole (Nicole Peach)**

_Previously on Survivor._

_Something went down._

_And Meta is out. Take care. 14 are left, who will be voted out, tonight?_

_Ulong Tribe_

The eight tribe members arrived back at camp, satisfied looks on their faces.

"We all managed to vote as a group, and it worked out. Now that we got the lazy person out of the way, now we need to start winning challenges, or we're gonna have to vote someone who actually does things out." (Ike)

"Thanks for keeping me guys." Alaya thanked.

"No problem. We'll keep you over someone who does nothing any day." Mike grinned. Elissa looked over at him.

"I'm torn between voting for Mike or Plasma should we go to tribal again. Mike's more helpful around camp, but Plasma's another number to keep on our side so that Mike can't fight back. It's hard to say who's more important." (Elissa)

"Well, I think I'll just go to sleep. Nothing really else to do for the night." Plasma shrugged, laying down on the shelter.

* * *

_Koror Tribe_

Brandon, Phoenix, and Wayne were laying in the shelter, enjoying the sunrise. Nicole, Sunny, and Natsumi were out in the water talking about something. Caleb was nowhere in sight.

"Ain't this just a beautiful day? The birds are chirping, the sun is rising, the girls are giving us something good to look at-."

"Say what?" Brandon stopped Phoenix and looked at him. "You pervert."

"So what? It's the normal thoughts of all the guys. Right Wayne?"

"Huh?" Wayne looked over in a shock, as though he had been distracted by something and then brought back.

"See?"

Brandon just sighed and laid back down.

Meanwhile, the girls were still talking. Actually, it was more Nicole talking and Natsumi and Sunny were listening.

"Out of everyone here, I trust the girls the most. Phoenix is just a pawn, Caleb's shifty, and I don't know Brandon or Wayne very well. So, if I can gain their trust, then I could have the majority, and I don't have to fear going home." (Nicole)

"Who do you trust in this game right now?" Nicole asked the two of them.

"Um, I'd say the two of you. You both look like good people." Sunny shrugged.

"Well, how about we just work together for now. I have Phoenix on my side, and we could have majority power up until the final three. What do you say?"

"You're allied with Phoenix-chan? He's looking over at us right now actually." Natsumi said while looking back at him.

"Oh for the love of god." Nicole sighed, covering her chest. Phoenix quickly looked away. Wayne looked over at him, then over at the girls. Natsumi started pointing towards a metal bucket next to Wayne, then pointed at Phoenix. He nodded.

"They stop looking?" Phoenix asked Wayne. He was responded by getting hit upside the head with the bucket by Wayne. Brandon got up.

"You do that?" Brandon asked. He looked to where the girls were at to see them smiling at Wayne. Natsumi even blew a kiss, which caused Wayne to slink back into a laying position.

Meanwhile, Caleb was out in the forest, looking for someone.

"Where is he? Sent all those monsters to do his dirty work, and he won't even show his face. I'll find him." Caleb muttered.

* * *

"Come on in guys!"

The Ulong tribe arrived at the challenge area, with Koror shortly behind.

"Koror, get your first new look at the Ulong tribe, Meta voted out at the last tribal council."

Koror didn't really seem to care about that. They seemed more interested in the person standing next to Bobbery.

"What are you all looking at?" Toadsworth glared, making some of them jump back.

"Ok then. Guys ready to get to todays reward challenge?" Bobbery asked. He was met with cheers.

"Alright, please select three people to do the challenge."

Koror decided to let Nicole, Brandon, and Sunny to do the challenge, while Ulong decided that Maverick, Ike, and Jungo would do the challenge.

"Ok, this challenge is basically a slide puzzle. The tribes from the old days loved doing these things, so you will do the same. First tribe to complete it wins. Guys want to know what you're playing for?" Bobbery asked not even waiting for a response.

"Fishing gear. Filled with all your fishing necessities, and some snorkel gear and bamboo rods. Worth playing for?" Everyone responded with a smile, except for Toadsworth.

"Why is the reward not knives?"

"Because they don't need knives. Alright, Survivors ready, GO!"

The three from each tribe rushed to the slide puzzle and began working on it. Everyone else took a seat and watched.

"So Caleb, where did you go this morning?" Phoenix asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious. I mean, I got hit in the head with a frying pan and you weren't there to help me out. So, I'm just wanting to know why you couldn't have attacked Wayne after he struck me."

"I was doing something important, ok?"

"What's so important that you have to leave camp?"

"Why does it matter so much. What happened in the past is in the past, so be it."

"I don't care about that." Phoenix growled pushing Caleb. He fell off the bamboo bleachers and onto the ground. Wayne, Natsumi, and those on Ulong looked over at them. Bobbery started to walk over, but Toadsworth stopped him.

"Let's see where this goes." He grinned. Bobbery sighed. He needed to make Toadsworth feel like he actually was a host, so he had no choice but to do what he wanted all of the time. So he watched Caleb get up.

"You think you're so tough? Get down here, now." Caleb pointed. Phoenix did as told, smirking.

"What are you going to do?"

"This. Go Boldore!" Caleb screamed, revealing a dusk ball and throwing it into the air. A giant rock came from it. But it appeared to be moving.

"How did you get a pokemon on the island?"

"I have my ways. Now, let's duel, shall we? Oh wait, you don't even have a pokemon." Caleb grinned.

"Uh." Phoenix began to sweat. He then got an idea. He ran back to the bleachers and threw Wayne onto the battle area. He then ran back down.

"Wayne will be my pokemon."

"Ow." Wayne breathed, trying to ignore the pain inside him, since he was thrown from the bleachers to the fighting area.

"You will be my pokemon from here on out."

"Wayne's not a pokemon..." Caleb told him.

"He is to me." Phoenix laughed before getting hit by sand that was thrown at him.

"This can't be good." Plasma said from the Ulong bleachers. Natsumi, being the only one left not doing anything for her tribe, got down over to the sidelines. Phoenix walked over to Wayne and slapped him.

"Wait for it." Toadsworth smiled, preparing for a fight.

Wayne walked away, shocking everyone. However, they were more shocked when he came back in carrying a tree! He threw it right at him, and Phoenix got hit. He was down.

"Hey Phoenix, you ok?" Wayne asked, realizing that his friend was hurt. Phoenix got up rather quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, why don't we take advantage of this moment and just have some fun. I mean, we have nothing better to do, right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. I can be Caleb's pokemon or whatever and Natsumi can be yours."

"Uh, what?" The girl asked, growing worried about being hurt. Phoenix didn't care however.

"Sounds like fun!" Phoenix picked up Natsumi and put him on his side of the fighting area. Both her and Wayne locked eyes, one being way more confident then the other.

"Wait, are they about to start having a fun battle? No, this will not do." Toadsworth huffed, walking over to them.

"Alright, what moves do you know?" Phoenix took out an invisible pokedex and began looking at the move set. "You have a whip?"

"Yes I do. Wanna see it Wayne-chan?"

"Uh, I don't think I do." Wayne took a step back.

"Too bad. You shouldn't have been such a bad boy, and now you have to pay." Natsumi grinned, taking out the whip. Just her saying that made Wayne faint.

"I win!" Phoenix cheered. Caleb was in shock.

"Wow, looks like words can do a lot of damage. You ok Wayne?"

"What is this!? I was expecting a fight and instead you waste time? You guys better win that challenge if you have the time to goof off and whatnot." Toadsworth snarled, looking directly at Caleb and Phoenix.

"ULONG WINS REWARD!"

"See that? You guys should really try harder next time." Toadsworth glared at them one last time before walking off.

"Alright, so Ulong wins all of this neat stuff. In addition, you get to send one person to exile. Who's it gonna be?"

"I'd say Sunny. Without their leader, they'd probably fall apart." Ike suggested to the group.

"I'm not so sure." Mike thought.

"Well, I think it's a good idea. Looks like we'll do Sunny." Elissa said to Bobbery.

"Alright Sunny, get in the boat, and we'll see you later." Bobbery smiled as Sunny got into the boat as it took off.

"Ulong, enjoy your fishing supplies and head back to camp. Koror, enjoy nothing as you head back to camp." Bobbery said as he and Toadsworth walked off. The tribes left to their respected tribal areas.

* * *

_Exile Island_

Sunny arrived at the island and took the idol clue.

"Once again, we lose another reward challenge, and once again, someone has to go to exile. That person was me unfortunately, but at least I have the chance to search for the idol. Hope I find it." (Sunny)

Sunny read the clue and began following the instructions. Doing this lead her to a giant cave. A boulder was blocking the way with a symbol on it. It looked like something needed to go in it.

"Maybe I missed something? Oh wait, here it is, behind the bushes next to the cave." Sunny sighed, pulling the idol out of the bushes. However, it looked like the idol could actually fit in the spot in the boulder. She shrugged and placed the idol in it.

The boulder started rumbling, causing Sunny to quickly pull her idol out. Purple lights started flashing from the giant rock until it exploded, sending her to the ground. Sand flew in every which way, and Sunny saw something. She didn't know what it was, but it was a shadowy looking thing, and it was moving fast.

"Free at last." Was all it kept saying as it left exile. Sunny had no idea what that was at all.

"Ok." She muttered looking at the cave in front of her. She stepped up to it and saw another boulder with the same symbol, but with an inscription on it.

**A new idol must be present for the prophecy to be revealed**

"I only have one." Sunny realized. She knew there was no point to finding the other, so she decided to rest.

"Being on exile was interesting, but the important thing was this idol. No one will no about this, ever." (Sunny)

* * *

_Ulong Tribe_

The Ulong tribe came back, cheerful and excited.

"We managed another victory. Or should I say, I did all the work and won all of this for our tribe." (Maverick)

"Now we can finally get some fish." Elissa sighed.

"You said it. Way to go Maverick!" Ike celebrated.

"Maverick managed to do all of the work for the challenge. Very interesting, I must say." (Mike)

After some time, everyone had split off. Elissa and Ike were out using the fishing supplies, Plasma, Jungo, and Alaya were watching the fire, and Maverick and Mike were out in the forest collecting other food.

"Nice job at the challenge. You earned it." Mike grinned. Knowing from last season, Maverick already knew what was coming.

"Thanks. It wasn't that hard."

"It seemed hard. I mean, I do hate slide puzzles, but you really seemed to know what you were doing."

"That challenge took 15 minutes to complete."

"Look man, I'm trying to compliment you, but you have to make it so impossible."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Ok, so look, do you have any alliances right now?" Mike asked, getting very serious. Maverick stuck true to his word with Ike.

"Not at all. How about you?"

"That's the thing. I have an alliance with three, and if you join, that's four. You interested?" This shocked Maverick. Mike was recruiting allies, and he only needed one more.

"Suddenly, this got dangerous. How did Mike get two other people on his side without anyone's warning? This could go bad for anyone. But I have no choice but to say yes." (Maverick)

"I'm in. So, who else is in the alliance?"

"Right now, it's me, you, Alaya, and Ike." Maverick seemed taken aback by the last one, but didn't say anything. "So, long as we vote together, we should have complete majority." Mike explained.

"When did Ike side with the enemy? Now, things just got crazy. Since Alaya is in that alliance, either Alaya snitched about the alliance, or Ike is preparing to betray us all." (Maverick)

"I'm not so sure that I have Maverick on my side, so I need to watch what he does, see who he speaks to, do what he's planning, just to get him on my side. Heh, I sound so much like Tony right now." (Mike)

A little later, Maverick and Ike were talking.

"So, I was just having a chat with Mike lately." Maverick started up, getting Ike's attention.

"You were what? Why?"

"Maverick just bluntly states that he talked with the enemy. Nobody does that, not on my watch." (Ike)

"What did he say?" Ike quirked.

"He said you're working with him, along with Alaya. He wants me in to make majority for the tribe." Maverick explained.

"Alaya snitched?"

"That's what I'm thinking. So, this makes her a target, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

"This just shows that anything can happen. Who you think you can trust most could be out to get you. Thanks Mike, for telling me this. You just made yourself all the more of a target. And when you're out, Alaya comes next." (Ike)

* * *

_Koror Tribe_

The Koror tribe arrived back at their camp, saddened for two reasons.

"Not only did we lose the reward challenge, Toadsworth appears as a cohost and he's getting all up in my face. He's got some nerve talking to the brother of Casey Stargazer like that, because we don't like it when people do that." (Caleb)

"We gave it our all." Nicole shrugged.

"Yeah, at least I have my 3ds to calm my nerves. I'm gonna go play my specialty Ace Attorney game." Phoenix said, walking off onto a rock to sit down.

"You brought a 3ds?"

"Yeah, it's my luxury item. What did you bring as a luxury item?"

"I brought my own gun. Very unique, don't you think?" Caleb asked, showing off the handgun.

"Well, I brought my own set of Mario books." Wayne chimed in.

"Mario books? I brought in a bunch of Dangan Rompa books." Natsumi added.

"I brought my own laptop." Nicole said to everyone.

"Wait, I was supposed to bring something of value?" Brandon asked. Before anyone could say anything however, the vehicle that cost guards used arrived at camp with Toadsworth behind the wheel. He walked up to everyone and took the luxury items, much to their dismay.

"You have to earn these. Besides, after last challenge, I would think you'd be focusing on trying to win, and not screwing around again."

"Hey! Nobody takes that from me. Give it back!" Caleb demanded grabbing his gun and pulling it back. But Toadsworth was much stronger than expected, and pulled back with greater force. Understanding the strength of his opponent, Caleb pulled much stronger. It soon became an all out wrestle for the weapon of death. However, one person mistakenly pulled the trigger, and the gun was loaded with bullets. Someone took the hit and was dead...

...and Toadsworth got up.

Caleb was laying on the ground, a bullet wound where his heart was to be. He was dead. Toadsworth, realizing what he had done, had to finish the job. So, he started firing at Koror. He hit Phoenix right in the skull immediately, killing him. The others ran away.

"Don't think you can escape me!" Toadsworth laughed manically.

"All of the sudden, Toadsworth really made this a survivor game. However, this was life and death we were talking about. Caleb and Phoenix are both dead, me and Brandon are slowly approaching the water, Wayne and Natsumi are slowly approaching the forest, and Sunny was still in exile. At least all of Koror wouldn't die, but I wanted to live!" (Nicole)

Wayne was hiding behind the shelter, Natsumi clinging onto him as hard as she could.

"Don't hang onto me like that, it's really hurting." Wayne told her, who just retreated to a simple hug around the waist. Wayne had no time to be affected, as he just had to get to the shelter. Before he could do anything however, he felt a pain in the back of his head. Wayne had been shot and was dead.

Natsumi turned around to see the bullet pointed straight at her stomach. Toadsworth showed no mercy in shooting the poor girl right then and there. He looked to see Nicole and Brandon slowly approaching a boat. So, he turned the gun on them.

"Don't think you can just escape so easily." Toadsworth grinned. Nicole quickly reacted and pushed Brandon in the way, having him take the shot first, and dying on impact. He then aimed at Nicole.

"Say goodnight." Toadsworth grinned creepily. Nicole waited for the shot, but it never came.

"Damn it! Out of ammo!" Toadsworth quickly jumped into his vehicle and drove off, leaving Nicole alive, but all the others dead.

"Oh my god." Nicole looked around in shock. She really was the only one alive. This couldn't believe it. So, she fell to the ground and began crying. These people may have been opponents, but they were also friends, friends who would help her win the money, and be her friends forever. And now they were gone.

"Who did this?" A voice asked. Nicole quickly turned around to see a holographic image of someone she only saw once, but still remembered vaguely.

"Aren't you Caleb's brother? But just an image?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I have the power to do such things when I have been nearly everywhere in the world, and fought all but a couple creatures in my existence. We Stargazers know when something has happened to the other, and when we revive them, we go after the one who caused this. Since you're alive, you know who did this." Casey stopped himself however, looking and noticing the wheel tracks of a particular vehicle. They were going in a certain direction.

"I cast Heaven's Blessing on everyone here!" A white aura surrounding Casey, only to shoot out and surround those who were dead. When the aura diminished, everyone got up.

"We're alive?" Wayne asked in shock.

"Of course we are. Casey would never leave us to die like that." Caleb smiled.

"Couldn't you have just defended yourself Caleb?"

"That's the thing. Toadsworth used my own gun to do the job. There was really nothing I could do."

"Toadsworth? Oh, he is dead. Fortunately, he left the tracks to his vehicle, which will give away his location." Casey pointed out.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying. You still have a game to win, and I don't want to be the one that makes you lose, understand?"

"Ok, I understand."

"Good. Now, I'll see you later!" And with that, Casey took off in pursuit of Toadsworth.

"Now you see how cool my brother is?" (Caleb)

* * *

"Come on in guys!"

The Ulong and Koror tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to todays immunity challenge?" Bobbery asked. The tribes responded that they were certainly ready.

"Ok, first things first, has anyone seen Toadsworth lately?"

"No, not at all." Caleb smiled innocently as though nothing had happened.

"Right. Secondly, I'm gonna have to take it back Koror. The immunity, I mean." Wayne handed it back to Bobbery, who took it and placed it on a pedestal.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For todays challenge, you will select four people from your tribe to climb a watch tower that the tribal people used for when dangerous beasts appeared throughout the jungle. You must locate bamboo rods by swimming out into the water and collecting them from a crate underwater. Once you have the bamboo, you may swim back and create a ladder with it, climbing up it. Once you do this, you must go back out again and collect four more bamboo rods from a second crate. You must return to the shore after you first crate instead of getting both sets of bamboo rods at the same time. Once you repeat this process and everyone's up on the top of the tower, wave your tribe flag, and you win immunity. Ulong, for winning the reward challenge, you have won a single bamboo rod. That means somebody can offer to sit out the first round of collecting bamboo, giving them more strength for the second. Everyone understand?"

Both tribes nodded, rearing to go.

"Alright, pick four people to do the challenge." Bobbery told them.

Ulong decided that Elissa would do it for obvious reasons, Mike because he was good at swimming, Maverick because he was useful in the other challenges he was in, and Plasma because he needed to do something. Plasma would be the one to sit out of the first wave however.

Koror decided that Nicole would do it since she was the best on their tribe, Caleb because he needed to do something in challenges, Natsumi because Wayne thought she would do a good job, and Brandon because he felt like this was his challenge.

"Alright, we're good to go, survivors ready? GO!"

The seven rushed out to the ocean and dived in. All were shooting out towards the bamboo rods as fast as they could.

"Everyone doing very good. No one seems to be getting tired at all. Elissa, Mike, and Nicole seem to be pulling ahead however." Bobbery commentated.

This was true. The three of them kept a good lead over everyone and quickly arrived.

"You need everyone at the crate in order to break it and retrieve your rods!" Bobbery called to them.

They started waiting impatiently. With each passing second, they were getting more and more nervous. Maverick was first to arrive out of everyone.

"All of Ulong is there! Start getting those rods!"

The three members of Ulong dived down and began opening the crate, revealing the bamboo rods. They each took one and began swimming back.

For Koror, Brandon managed to arrive. Caleb and Natsumi were sticking together to avoid something happening, I'm not sure for myself.

"Ulong is gaining a lead!"

"Shut up Bobbery or I'll sue you!" Phoenix screamed from the sidelines.

"You can't sue me. I have lawyers, and you are a lawyer."

"Oh."

By the time Caleb and Natsumi arrived with Nicole and Brandon, the members of Ulong were getting back to shore and inserting their rods into the spots where the ladder needed to be fixed. They then headed back to the water, but with Plasma behind them this time.

"This is seeming to be an easy win for Ulong." Bobbery continued commentating.

And it was. The four of them made quick work getting to the second crate of bamboo. And by the time Koror got back the first time, Ulong was back for the second time. Ulong quickly climbed the ladder and waved the flag.

"ULONG WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Ulong cheered. They were safe again, something that they really anticipated. Ike growled a little, knowing that his power would continue to slip away, but there was nothing he could do now.

"Congratulations Ulong, you really deserve this." Bobbery smiled, handing Mike the immunity. "Enjoy your night off and head back to camp." Ulong did this.

"Koror, got nothing for you but going to tribal council where someone will be voted off. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, I'll see you tonight." Koror did just this, their minds swarming with thoughts of who they wanted to go home.

"What did I miss?" Came the voice of Toadsworth who walked up to Bobbery. "I was just having a nap when I hear you scream that Ulong won immunity. So, who won the challenge?" Toadsworth asked. Bobbery sighed.

* * *

_And so, I live for more time. But I unknowingly placed myself at the bottom, and can't afford to lose a challenge. But Koror, they now have to get rid of somebody. With Brandon and Sunny both having idols, it'll be interesting to see who goes home. I just enjoy so much writing about all the craziness in Koror. They're all just so much fun, much more interesting then Ulong. But I did mention that Ulong had more game talk while Koror had more relaxation and fun parts, now didn't I? _

_The Pokémon battle was scheduled for last episode, but I lost it as I mentioned. And in reality, Caleb and Wayne actually won. But with Toadsworth in the picture, it would have to end quickly. But yeah, the whole concept was hilarious._

_Then there was the killing of the Koror members. AdmiralBobbery did it as a joke due to the whole luxury item thing, but I couldn't help myself to not do it. So, I did it. _

_That whole thing that happened in exile besides Sunny getting the idol will be explained later._

_To TheJoker21, I hope you weren't offended by the way I made your character this chapter, but I honestly couldn't help myself. It was mainly just to get the two together, since you know who I mean. The two will be revealed next chapter, if you somehow don't know._

_And now, I leave you with this question..._

**_Besides yourself, who is your favorite Koror character?_**


	7. CANCELLATION

_Hey guys, it's Solid here. I have some bad news._

_Last night, there were some things that happened that I rather not disclose to the general audience. It had nothing to do with me, I'm just fine. But it had something to do with one of the contestants of this story. This person was banned for a couple months by the forum administrators that I enjoy games with. One of the reasons of his dismissal has to do with the random things that I bring into this retelling. I'd rather not say those things, but knowing that I'm spreading around those things to other people just doesn't sit with me well. I don't think it's entirely necessary, but..._

**The Karmel Islands Retelling has been cancelled!**

_This was not caused by the administrators themselves, this was my own decision. I'm terribly sorry for those of you who were looking forward to this, but I just don't have the want to keep this up after that happened. If anyone wants to know the results of the game itself, PM me, and I'll be happy to tell you. But until next time, stay solid and peace._


End file.
